Goodbye Brian
by RusticMemory
Summary: A fanfic of the movie Carriers. Brian's death. First fanfic. Read if you dare.


Summary:

So I thought I'd give a Carriers fanfic a shot since nobody has done one yet (:

This is about Brians death scene ):

As I lay in the back of the car we had stolen, I thought about everything that had happened to us in the span of the past few days. How we got tied up with that kid. How Bobbie…Bobbie…How she had gotten the virus. How I had to leave her. The golf resort. Everything. And now I had it. I knew what was coming next, but I wanted to deny it. It was just the three of us left. Danny, my little brother…Kate, and I. I got shot in the leg. The pain is excruciating. But the pain from the virus is worse. I could feel the sweat running down my neck and I wished that it would just be over. All I wanted in the first place was to get to the beach…Mom and Dad used to take us there. We would spend the whole summer there. Spending whole days killing the waves till they turned to shit. Dusk was falling. I never liked the darkness. It makes everything seem so much further away to me. But in my mind, I was already gone. Lost in the darkness like a leaf on the breeze. I slowly began to drift into a state of delusion. I awoke to the car rolling to a stop. I opened my eyes to see the blurry shape of Danny outside the car. As my vision sharpened I could see a fire in the distance. "Danny?" "I'm here Brian. I'm here" I nodded once and grunted as I got out of the car. I leaned against the side for support and looked at the keys in his hand. "Can I see those?" He just nodded and tossed them to me. I studied them for a moment. And then limped to the side of the fire and settled down with my back against a large boulder. Nobody said anything. They didn't need to. I knew how it was, I was dying. But what could anybody do about it? Everyone dies. There isnt a cure. I would be alone. Rotting away. And the thought of that scared me. Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I began to drift off again. My head exploded with pain as I was once again awakened. Danny was kneeling next to me with his hand on the gun in my lap. "Hey Danny, Danny" I mumbled. I could feel his eyes turn to me. "I gotta tell you something. It's a secret. You wanna hear a secret Danny?" "…Sure" He said. His voice sounded…Pained. "At the stadium" I began, "Some of those people…They were…They were still alive, Danny." "We were gonna dump them in the grave and then…Some of them would move. I'd look at the supervisor, and he'd pretend not to see so, so we'd pretend not to see them either. But we did…We did. And we buried them anyways…" "There were so many bodies, Danny.." "I know, I know…" He murmered. "How the hell did we get here?" I asked in despair. "I don't know, Brian" He replied. "Yes you do. We both know…we both know…we both…" I couldn't finish. I was out again. The last thing I remembered was Danny. His eyes were filling with tears. I wanted to wake up. But I couldn't. And then suddenly, I did. The headlights of the car were shining brightly in my eyes. I stumbled and stood up. "Where you going Danny?" I asked. "We're leaving, Brian" He replied. He then got into the car and tried to start it. I gave him a coy smile. He had grabbed the wrong keys. I held them up and swung them in front of my face. I saw Kate hand him something. The gun. And he got out of the car. "I need those keys, Brian" He said with a shaky tone. "Sure..." I replied. "And I need a ride." "You know I can't do that" He mumbled. "Come on, Danny. The ocean, you and me, one more time. You remember how it was. Hitting those waves, before everything turned to shit." He gave me a sad look "Just give me the keys" "You want them?" I challanged, "Shoot me. Or take me with you." He loaded the gun and pointed it at me. "Brian, don't make me do this." "I'm not gonna end up like them, Danny" I pleaded. "Rotting alive, alone. You can't tell whether they're alive or dead." "Please Brian, don't" He said with a shaky voice. "I'm dying Danny!" I shouted. "I don't give a fuck about the rules." He gave me a pleading look again, "You made them." "My little brother…" I murmered. "I taught him everything he knows." I looked right into his eyes. They were red. Full of tears. He fired three shots. I heard them rang. I felt the earth meet my knees as I fell to the ground. I never thought one could feel so much pain. But at the same time, I felt like I was finally at peace with myself. And what I've done. I closed my eyes, and slowly drifted away. But this time..I wouldn't come back.

*Dannys POV*

We stayed until morning. I couldn't begin to tell you the pain I felt. For Brian. He never asked for any of this. He was always right. We burned his body…It seemed like the best thing we could do. I will never forgive myself. I got in the car with Kate. And with much effort, left my beloved brother behind. I drive, and wait for a storm to come. And wash us all away. But it doesn't. It's a beautiful day. And it shouldn't be a beautiful day. I wait, but nothing happens to me. And for the first time, I feel like I am alone in the world. We made it. Two strangers with nothing left to say. Brian and I used to love this place. The hotel, the beach. They still look exactly the same. But they're just places now. I walk along the beach. Memories flooding my mind. I don't know what will happen next. I don't know how long I'll live. But I know I will be alone. I loved my brother.


End file.
